My new geranium plant originated as a seedling of "Skylark" .times. "Waltztime", both unpatented, the cross having been made by me at Iowa State University at Ames, Iowa, in the course of breeding efforts carried on by me since 1956 with the object of developing improved geranium cultivars having better adaptability to the summer climates of the upper Midwest of the United States, including tolerance to the high summer night temperatures and humidity and a tolerance to Botrytis cinerea infection. This new plant was selected by me for propagation because of the color character of its inflorescence and its apparent fulfillment of my principal objectives and propagation under my direction through successive generations by means of cuttings at the Iowa State University horticultural greenhouses has shown that its distinctive and novel characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this new geranium plant for the commercial market is now being done by meristem culture and cuttings at Connellsville, Pa.